


Heart of a Dwarf, Head of an Elf.

by Dezee_Mils



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kili lives.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezee_Mils/pseuds/Dezee_Mils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of the Five armies, Kili is found alive, but just barely. The Elleth Tauriel finds him and heals him, letting their love grow stronger. Strong enough to leave their past lives behind, their people behind.<br/>They traveled to the Shire, the beautiful, peaceful Shire.<br/>They began to raise a family away from the harsh judging eye of their former cultures. A large one at that All boys and one girl right in the middle.<br/>But as they barely peak maturity, dangers of Mordor are just miles from their home.<br/>The young elleth is forced to make the long and frightening journey to Mirkwood forest.<br/>And during then does she finally find out where her mother came from, and most importantly why she left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first LotR/ Hobbit fanfiction. I'm kinda nervous since I haven't finished all the books Tolkien wrote about Middle earth so my information may not be correct.  
> But bare with me!
> 
> Side note, I've rewritten this first part entirely. Changed plot. But the bases remains.

Her lips, coated with the slick salt of her tears, trembled against the cold flesh of the holder of her heart. The softened gaze of her former king turns away from the scene, his own heart lurching at the sight of a lost love. The Elleth chokes back a sob as she layers her head to her dwarf’s still chest. 

“Gi melin.” She whispered, hands grasping at the harsh materiel of Kili’s armor. " I said, I love you. I love you, you stupid dwarf. Don't you dare leave me with a fate worse than death." She tried taking in a shaking breath, but a slight sound from beneath her made her hold it. A disgruntled groan echoed under her ear. She combed the messy curls from his forehead as his lip twitched.

“Kili?” She whispered barely loud enough to be called audible. His lip twitched again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nestled in a secluded nook of the Shire, just north of overhill. Far from any Hobbits, Dwarves or Elves sat a house. A modest house, home to a brood of one of the least likely families in all of middle earth. Many happy years have been spent on this plot. Countless sunny days and clear nights. Hearty laughs and hushed whispers have echoed it's halls.

 

The first few years was particularly hard. Traveling alone and nearly farther than either of the unlikely pair had ever thought for the majority of the year. But come winter, it was favorably mild. Leaving the meager lean against tent tauriel had managed whilst tending to her lover's wounds was able to withstand their first winter in their new home. Though by the middle of this warm winter, Kili had recovered. He and his wife, in every sense of the word, began building a more suitable home. By spring of the second year, half of a home had been carved into the hillside. However, Kili had to finished his homestead as his wife had become too pregnant to continue in it's construction. She did however start a pretty fantastic garden. By the first frost, they welcomed their first son Hilian. The boy took after his father in appearance. Nearly as tall as his mother, but with the strong and stock build of his dwarvish father. He was strong to survive an especially harsh winter. But as gentle as a spring breeze. 

 

By the second summer, another son entered the world. Bilian became Hilian's second half. From cribmates to playmates, they were inseparable. They either kept each other out of trouble or gotten selves into it. It was another two years when another boy joined his brothers in play. Gillian resembled more of their mother. His reddish hair made him stand apart from his dark haired brothers. But despite their teasing, he was kind. The intelligent one. Excellent reader and writer. The only trouble he would cause would be stealing books from some of the hobbit homes a few miles north of their home. Though he was more of an intellect, he and his brothers still played until the sun went down. Sometimes long after their mother called them in. The were as close as brothers could be. 

 

But it  is was a while until they were blessed with another child. This time, however, a daughter Jillian. She was a spitting image of her mother, aside from her curly brown hair. Even out of the four of them, she was the only one to inherit their mother's pointed ears, even if they are just a bit rounded. Against the forethought of what "normal girls do", this child spit in it's face. As soon as she could walk (which was earlier than any of her brother) she was speeding after her siblings. She wrestled and fought with them just as harshly as they with each other. Never did the older boys go easy on their sister. Never did they slow down or change their play when their sister joined their ranks as fourth born. Sometimes, however, she surprised them. Sometimes outsmarting them or simply beating them. Or she would completely lose her temper and go on full adrenalin. But at least their games were split evenly.

At least, for three more years. 

 

Kilian became the fourth boy born. Kilian, surprisingly enough, was nothing like his father. Other than the thick, dark curls atop his head, Kilian was often called ‘the soft one”. Not only was he passive, he did not seek out trouble like his siblings. Never did he stray far from home, nor rough-house near it. He listened to every word their parents said. But most of all, he could calm down Jilian. 

 

Upon his arrival, the older children aided their father in adding on another floor to the top of their home. This managed to give the current born children to have their own room. In the event of another child born, one would chose to double up with another. When Kilian was born, Halian and Bilian then became roommates because no one wants to be roommates with a newborn. But alas, it would be at least another few decades before another baby was born. 

 

By then, Bili, Hili, and Gili were roughly teenagers. This caused a whole new headache for the outnumbered parents. But they were reasonable. Never straying too far from. Just being very reckless on the farm. IN fact, Jillian was the troublemaker. She would run to the nearest town, a trading post of mainly hobbits with a couple of humans. Every now and then an elf would come. Jill would pull pranks on shopkeepers. Or hide someone's livestock. Or fight other youths in the area. Her brothers would always have to drag her way from a serious beating by angry townspeople. Only to do it themselves. The only thing, or rather person who could talk her down from a fight was Kilian. Somehow he would always be able to throw a bucket of water on her flames. Literally and figuratively. 

 

But once the fifth son was born, times started to turn dark. Filian was born the beginning of conflict. Though they were far from where battles would be fought, the oldest of the brood could feel the air sour with evil intention. The oldest 3 were fully grown with their sister , as always, on their heels. As the boys grew into handsome, strong young men, their sister turned from a dirty faced rugrat to a truly beautiful young woman. But she never truly acted like it. Her skirts never reached the ground and she wore trousers underneath. Her hair was still frizzy and as untamed as she. So with the war coming, her rebellious nature wanted to go fight. To help.  So after the dark riders rode through the Shire that one night, Tauriel and Kili sat their children down.

 

"Darlings, your father and I have something to ask of you." Each of the children were sat somewhere on the floor or chair in the larger room of the house.

"WHy, of course.. " Gilian smiled. Absentmindedly, Jill was braiding the long locks of Bilian. Their father took a shaky breath. The man who had built the home they now sit in has always seemed strong to them. Even once they heard the story of his resurrection, they only saw his strength in his ability to return. But right now, they see complete and utter fear in hi eyes.

"A dark power is now encroaching on our home. Both your mother and I are certain that a war is coming." Jill looked up from her twists.

"Now, children. We are asking only one thing from you. We know your life is your own. But there is one thing we beg of you."Tauriel's eyes seemed red as she tried to hold back tears. Or possibly memories. 

 

"What is it, Nana?" Jill voiced. 

"My babies. PLease promise us. Promise me. Whatever happens. Whatever you do. Do not go fight."Their mother's voice was shaking. " Do not risk your lives for the sense of adventure. I beg of you. I do not want to see any of my children die. I have lost loved ones because of war. Because of fighting. I do not want to lose the ones that mean the most to me."

 

But the a decision has been made. A plan set in place. What their Nana had said had no effect on the girl. Upon the moon's highest position in the sky,Jillian gathered the light bag she had packed with food over the course of the week. But as she crept through the utterly silent home, she kneeled beside a chest. To any wandering eye, it was nothing but a beaten old chest. 

"Edra." She whispered to it. A soft golden glow engulfed the lock and clicked open. Within it were a few blankets, smaller boxes. But what mattered is what was under that. She lifted the false bottom to show the gleaming weapons below. Never had the child laid eyes on such exquisite weaponry. The finely crafted elven bow was  barely wrapped in a grey cloth, greatly dulling it's dark gloss and engravings. The child had no time to admire it's craft as she pulled it out of it's cloth wrapping, along with it's full quiver that is stored a similar way. She shut the chest.

"tafnen." She whispered. She gathered the weapons into her arms and silently made her way towards the window at the end of the hall. It was just a sliver above ground so she could shimmy out without disturbing any more of her family. She undid the hatch and barely was able to push out the bow and quiver as she pulled herself out the window. Then as quick as she was on her feet, she made a beeline for a forest. She looked upon the moonlit path with determination as she came upon the horse she had stolen earlier that week. It was a dark russet horse with a white spot on it's head. She was a beauty.

 

Jillian had latched on her food bag and tied the quiver onto the saddle along with a few empty canteens she means to fill on the river before she leaves the shire. Pulling up the hood on her cloak, climbing up on the back of her mare, she dared not to look back at her home. She feared that if he did, she'd cave and never leave. So with a low whistle, she rode off in a gallop. Through the rolling green hills and past quaking hobbit holes with their shutters shut.

The runaway fled as quickly as she could make it to the Brandywine bridge. But as she left it along the horizon the sun started to rise. Only a few miles ahead, she could see the early morning life of Bree. Jillian slowed to a trot as she neared the fallen gates, which was lying flat on the ground. Slowly she entered the barely awake town. Afraid of being recognized, she unties the scarf from her waist and wraps it around her hood. She made her way down the main street until she came along to a villager.

 

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find an inn?" The stranger let out a gruff noise and kept walking. She looked up and down the road for another villager, but none was there. She pulled her mare in front of the villager.

"Eh, watch it yer maggot muncher." Her mare huffed out.

 

"I said, where's a bloody inn?" The villager growled before thrusting a dirty finger further down the street.

"Prancing Pony." She nodded and went further down the road until she came to a battered looking sign. She got off of her horse and tied her to the trough, removing Jillian's stolen bow and quiver and wearing them under her cloak before going inside. There were men asleep among the tables and benches that littered the building. She approached the innkeeper that was tiredly wiping the counters. 

 

"Do you have any vacancies?" She raised her voice slightly. The innkeeper looker her way and dropped his rag. He sauntered over and leaned on the counter, his fingers drumming the surface.

 

"What's a pretty thing like you doing traveling alone." She quickly unsheathed a small knife and slammed in into the wood between two of his fingers. He shirked as he pulled it hand back, checking for wounds.

 

"Sir, I will repeat, any vacances?" He glared at her as he handed her a set of keys.

 

"Room 4. Anything else I can get you?" She nodded.

"I have a horse outside. She's reddish in colour. I need her watered, fed, and shoed before we depart at nightfall." She pulled out a small coin bag and pulled out 5 gold pieces. " I'd like a meal delivered to my room before night fall." She nodded and went towards the stairs, leading to the rooms. The ruddy looking door had 'lV' etched into it. Jillian just walked right in carefully took off the bow from under her cloak and placed that on the side of the bed, before collapsing onto it. Not even a moment later, the Ellth fell fast asleep. Despite the hussle and bussle of town underneath her, she slept like a bear through hibernation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jillian begins her journey and meets a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that travel times seem pretty stretched but lets think.   
> This is a lone traveler. In the Hobbit and Lotr, it's a rather large group.  
> She has a full grown horse. They had ponies.  
> She was very determined to get the heck out of there. They got lost. Alot.   
> I did put some thought into them though. I did calculations and everything.   
> I promise i tried.

Jillian slept like the dead. Who knew running away could ave such a toll in the mind and body? A rather loud banging on her door had frightened her into grabbing her bow and somersaulting into a shooting stance. Or at least tried and she then fell straight into the ground.

 

“Miss? Are you alright?” The door creaked open, causing Jilian to quickly get to her feet. 

 

“What do you want?” She said harshly. The keep er looked annoyed with the child. 

 

“Your meal, miss. It’s nearly nightfall.” True to his word, when the girl looked outside her window, the sun was setting into the dusky hills of her home. She turned back to the grubby man and took the tray of food he carried. It seemed to be a chunk of bread, cheese and a mug of something foul smelling and probably even more of a foul taste. 

 

“Well, thank you.” The keeper griped and groaned something inaudible and left the girl in with the food in hand. She simple took the food back and set it on the bed. She took a look at the bow still in her hand and dropped. 

 

“Mighty Elleth Warrior is merciless, even to the ground itself.” She murmured to herself and she set upon the crude tasting ale, but saving most of it and filling one of her canteens. She did the same with the semi-edible food given to her. She ate only a small portion and packed the rest of it away. Despite the blandness of the meal, a heavy stone of sorrow settled in her stomach. What she had packed for her journey was dried fruits ,heavily salted meats, and stale biscuits. Food as fresh as this won’t be eaten by this elleth for a while. 

 

Her mare was indeed taken care of. The spot on her head seemed to nearly glow white, reminding the girl of a star.

 

“Tinwel.” She whispered to the mare. The horse whinnied softly into her neck. Jillian took that as a positive sign as she mounted her newly named horse and started out of town. 

JIlian set Tinwel into a steady jog, letting the familiar countryside of her youth blur into faded greens and mustard yellows. 

 

The setting sun started casting dark shadows along the road, causing the road to become drastically more difficult to navigate. But somehow, aide with a poor lantern, the Elleth was barely able to make it to the Last bridge by sunrise. Both Tinwel and Jillian were exhausted and woulnd’t wait to find a thicket of trees to pass out. Luckily she found one not to far from the bridge, along the river. Tightly securing Tinwel to a sapling, the young elleth laid her pack against a rough trunk of a pine and laid down for some well deserved slumber. 

 

Unknownst to her sleeping form, there stood an observer, cloaked in a dark green, hidden in the branches above where she slept. Their careful eyes watched over her as the day progressed on. But the feeling of being watched caused the Elleth to slowly stir awake. It was roughly midday when she was finally able to muster enough courage to move from her position. Jillian knew her bow was hanging on her horse just too far for her to call over quietly. 

 

So, she would have to play it cool.

 

She rose from her makeshift bed and stretched languidly before removing her cloak to enjoy the heat of midday. She heard a slight rustle in the trees above her. Feeling a surge of confidence, she pulled of her boots. She walked closer to her horse, who was drinking lazily at the river's edge. Jillian tested the water slightly before reaching for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and placing it along Tinwel’s back. AS expected, four noises followed.

 

A gasp.

 

Branches breaking.

 

A muted thump

 

And, lastly, a groan of pain.

 

In the middle of the branches and thump, Jil grabbed the bow from its place and knocked a single arrow, pointing it at her intruder. They were male, that much could be said from sheer height alone. Never has the elleth seen someone(other than Gilian)  anywhere near her mother’s height before, let alone taller. But she couldn’t recognised much of it’s clothing. But then she saw the bow on their back. It was nearly identical to the one she held in her hand. As the observer began to stand, Jillian racked her brain for the limited elvish her mother taught her. By the time they stood, she was ready.

“Pedich i lam edhellen?”(Do you speak elvish)The man whipped his head towards the sound of her voice.

“Man eneth lí n?” (What is your name?) He asked in return. But she did not answer him.

“Man le!” (Who are you!) She shouted back at him. Finally noticing her arrow, he slowly raised his hands.

“Legolas i eneth ní n.” His voice was neither scared or angry. “Man le carel sí ?” “Where are you traveling to)He asked kindly, tilting his head to the side. This caused his hood to fall away, showing a perfect head of white-blond hair.

“Rivendell.” His (very pretty but let’s not tell him ) face curved into a smile.

“Ah yes. I had just returned from there. “ Hearing that he knows the tongue of men infuriates her. 

“Why were you watching me sleep?” The end of the arrow was starting to shake a bt in exhaustion. Perhaps this had gone unnoticed by this Legolas.

“I wa asleep in the tree before you arrive. I simply stayed put so you could rest.” His hands started to lower, but Jillian pulled back harder on the arrow.

“How kindly. What if i was a criminal? Wanted all around middle-earth? WOuld you have been so kind?” His brown boots started to slowly walk towards her. She took a step back into the water.

“Any weary traveler is owed some rest. Now, would you lower your bow, I can assure you i mean no harm.” Making no move to stop him, Legolas come close enough to pet the rear of Tinwel. Jillian became struck with fear. But then is also when Legolas’ expression began to change. His contrastingly dark brow knitted themselves in a look of confusion. Now this elf was silent.

“What is it? You look as if you know me, when I know i’ve never met you.”

“You are then not, Tauriel of Mirkwood?” If this elf knew her mother, then he knows of her exile. He could take her prisoner, even kill her. So she did want seemed right. She pulled the bow tight once more with every intention to pet go.

 

But this elf was fast.

 

By the time the arrow left the bow, Legolas had step forward enough to grab the bow and pull it from her hands. In reaction, she took a step further into the river blindly. She then felt the blazing pain of a rather sharp rock cutting through the flesh of her left foot. She jerked her knee away from the rock, which then made a reverberating connection with the jaw of the elf. But as soon as that happened, she began to lose her balance, falling back into the river. In attempt to pull her back to land Legolas reached out to wrap his hand around her wrist. But the momentum in her fall pulled him into the water as well.

 

“Get away from me!” JIllian yelled, she tried crawling away from him, deeper into the water.

“Would you please calm down, I’m going to-”He was promptly cut of by a kick to the face. To make matters worse, it was JIllian's injured left, making her elp out in pain. With the second hit to his face, Legolas did in fact fall back a bit. There did he contemplate whether or not to leave this girl alone or to investigate why she looks so much like his exiled friend.

 

He chose the latter.

 

PLacing his bow and quiver on the ground, he removed his heavy cloak and trotted back into the water. This time, fully aware that she might hit him again, he grabbed the right foot when it was thrown at him and he held it in place. He did the same when she then threw her injured foot in scream of pain. Legolas held both in his right hand. When she tried squirming, he wrapped an arm around her knees and latched them to the idea of his hip, pulling her out of the water and into his arms.

 

But with is arms full, he couldn’t dodge the headbutt. 

 

She didn’t get far. Legolas had only lost grip on her legs. Meaning this time he threw her over his shoulder and finally carried them out of the water. The young elleth thrashed and fought as much as she could while locked in his iron grip. Legolas found amusement in her struggles as he brought her back to the tree and put her down as gently as he could.

 

“WOuld you please stop acting like I’m the enemy,  Peredhil.” Legolas jogged back to the house where his cloak and her shirt were. He handed her the shirt and his cloak.

 

“What did you just call me?” She angrily pulled on her shirt, but kept his cloak on the ground. Legolas sighed in annoyance. He had to use every ounce of self-control he has acquired over the years to refrain from a neck-breaking eye roll.

 

“Peredhil is a name for the offspring between man and elf. In the common tongue, it is half-elf. “ Legolas went to sit on the ground, cross-legged, across from Jillian, who glared daggers at this fair-haired elf. 

 

“You think i am ome mutant spawn from a man?” JIllian guessed from the perplexed look on his face that he hadn’t meant the insu. ‘I thought elves were smart’ she thought to herself.

 

“I assure you, I meant no insult. But what is your lineage?” Jillian sighed in contempt. The likelihood of this elf leaving her now is slim. Might as well indulge him.

 

“My mother, who you assumed was I, is Tauriel, formally from Mirkwood. My father is Kili, sister-son of Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain,  Son of Thror.” The girl said this proudly, her chin tilted to the sky. Legolas noted this, as it may be important information to his father.

 

“You are t tell me you are the spawn of An elf and a dwarf?” This girl nods her head at his question. She finally stood, strolling to her horse.

 

“Yeah. My mother met my father while fighting some giant spiders. She saved his life 6 times. Da says that it’s only 4 times, but nana says otherwise. I’m actually the fourth born of 6 Only girl.“ Then she paused, looking back at the still seated elf. “And you? What of your family?” That caught him off guard. This girl was just threatening his life, now they are sitting down with small talk.

 

“Well, as Elves are immortal, it is not really necessary to have many children. I am my father’s only son.” Jillian let a moment of sympathy for him shader her face like an eclipse. But it was gone as soon as it was there. She reached into a saddlebag and pulled out the nasty pub bread and the canteen of ale. She went back by the blond elf and sat right next to him, in the same style even. She split the remainder of the food in half and offered him a piece. He just stared at it.

 

“You know, it’s considered rather rude to not accept food when offered.” The elf let his perfect stature sag as he reached for the piece she offered. He held the food in his hand, eyeing it suspiciously. He then broke a piece, barely a nibble, off into his hand and quickly threw it into his mouth. It was amusing to Jillian to watch his face contorted into disgust as he spit out the bread.

 

“That is appsolutely atrocious. Did you make that?” A big bellowing laugh ripped through Jillian. She ended up falling over at his antics.

 

“Oh no. I paid top dollar for that loaf. Want something to wash it down?” She offered the canteen to him, but he leaned away from it like the plague.

 

“If it’s anything like the loaf, I’ll just go to the river.” She scoffed and shoved the canteen into his hand. 

 

“It’s just  water.” He looked at her incredulously. She raised her hands in defence.” I swear.” Legolas carefully brought the canteen to his lips as if a bat was going to fly out. But as soon as the ‘water’ touched his tongue, he dropped it and spat  out the foul liquid. Jillian erupted into laughter. Both of their faces soon grew a deep red. JIllian’s from hard laughter, Legolas from a mix of anger and embarrassment.

 

“Given you the benefit of the doubt, but I believe you chose the wrong canteen.” Still with the grimace, Legolas handed the canteen of wretched ale back over to her. Tears were budding at her eyes as he barely managed to get it back. 

 

“Anything for a fellow traveler.” She flashed him an eerily familiar smile. It has been many many years since he had seen that smile. It warmed his heart at the sight of his old friends daughter. They sat in silence for a few moments, both deciding what to say. But it was the blond who broke it.

 

“Do you know your way to Rivendell?” She scoffed at his face.

 

“I have a map.”He laughed back at her.

 

“A map is flat. If you haven’t noticed, the world is anything but.” The elf finally stood to his feet, offering the younger one a hand. “I’ll show you the way. I’ve been meaning to double back. Mirkwood is quite a bit East.” Jillian accepted his hand and stood roughly, nearly knocking this well-balanced elf off his feet. 

 

Again.

 

“Fair point. It seems you’ve traveled on foot. But allow me a moment to pack my things before I’m ready to go.” Legolas nodded in agreement and patiently waited against the tree for her to pack her few and meager belongings. She then lead her mare over to where the elf stood and gestured for him to lead. Thus began their trip to Rivendell.


End file.
